Help:Articles
Again, welcome to Gun Wiki. It is important to know how to create an article. Here's a bit of policy and information. We would be very grateful if you read this information as it will help keep things organized and uniform. Happy editing!!! FANDOM rules FANDOM rules state that our articles cannot contain the advertising and promotion of firearms. Any articles containing advertising and promotion of firearms will be deleted forthwith and the editor will be subject to a ban. NOTE: Copying and pasting articles from Wikipedia straight to Gun Wiki is not allowed. Such pages will be deleted without notice, and the user be given a warning. Gun Wiki-specific rules The purpose of this wiki is to inform the viewers about real-life firearms and aspects thereof, including the ammunition, technical components, designers, and so on and so forth. This wiki is not meant to accommodate articles about fictitious firearms, especially those from motion pictures or first-person shooter video games, and therefore, not to be treated as something that is similar to sites such as the Internet Movie Firearms Database. Important Article Formatting We at Gun Wiki try to be as uniform as possible. Please use Gun Wiki resources. If there is something you think will make Gun Wiki more organized, please let an Administrator know. Gun Wiki tries to promote as much communication as possible. Abbreviations Abbreviations such as PDW are acceptable as long as the abbreviation is linked to a page. The linked page shall define the abbreviation and shall be categorized as Terminology; Stub is an optional category. Articles, Stubs, Variants and Spam 'Articles' Here at Gun Wiki, we are a bit casual about how big (the amount of text) a page is before it is considered an article. An article would contain several paragraphs, an Infobox and a picture. An article doesn't have to have all three. If the article is about history, gun science or terminology, there would not necessarily be an Infobox and or a photo. In that case, maybe the article should have five paragraphs. Use your own judgment and use some common sense. If you think you can write a good article and are eager to get your info up on a page, but it doesn’t meet the criteria as an article, then add a message. The message should state you are working on the article, date the message and get working on it within a week or so. 'Stubs' If you think your article will be a stub and the subject is related to another article, it may be better to put your proposed page in as a subcategory within that related article. Starting pages with just an infobox, sentence or picture, does not constitute a Stub. Improperly formatted infoboxes and pictures don't count as a correctly started page; if you need help with how to use infoboxes, do not hesitate to ask our staff members! Otherwise, the page may be deleted. 'Variants' Variants are small variations on the same service rifle like M16A1, A2, A3, A4 etc. Usually a variant is a small and/or singular change to weapon. Otherwise, the weapon is mostly the same as the original. Variants for the most part are not appropriate as an article. When a variant becomes a new service rifle like the M16A4 became the M4, then it is appropriate to create a new article. And yes, sometimes a variant is appropriate as an article. Again as always, use your best judgment. 'Spam' Spam is pretty easy to identify, considering it usually has nothing to do with guns. Simply alert an Administrator by leaving a request on the Deletion Request List link at the Community Portal. Infobox Please use only these two Gun Wiki Infoboxes when creating and article: *Gun Infobox: Please cut and paste this infobox into your article; (3.0625 inch barrel) |barrel= |weight= (2.25 inch barrel) (3.0625 inch barrel) (4 inch barrel) |justweight= |height= |magazine=5-round cylinder |cycle= |range=33 to 55 yards |velocity=821 - 1342 feet per second |notable= |usedby= |affiliation= }} This produces: (3.0625 inch barrel) |barrel= |weight= (2.25 inch barrel) (3.0625 inch barrel) (4 inch barrel) |justweight= |height= |magazine=5-round cylinder |cycle= |range=33 to 55 yards |velocity=821 - 1342 feet per second |notable= |usedby= |affiliation= }} Categorize your Article Categorizing your article allows others to find the article when they browse the Gun Wik categories. We at one time had about 100 categories for only 870 pages. When there are to many categories it becomes imposable to find anything. Gun Wiki would like to limit the total number of categories to these 37. If you don't know what category to use then don't worry. An administrator will check for un-categorized articles and categorize them. Some of these categories are hold overs, some are new. You can always look at the or just use any of these 9 categories with 30 subcategories: #Gun Type ##Large Arms ###Heavy Machine Gun ###Cannons/Guns ###Mounted Guns ##Small Arms ###Pistols ####Pistol Ball or Cap ####Pistols and Revolvers ###Rifles ####Rifle Ball or Cap ####Bolt-action rifles ####Semi-automatic rifle ####Assault Rifle ####Sniper Rifle ####AR/M16 Derivative ####AK Derivative ####H&K Derivative ###Shotgun ###Musket ###Light Machine Gun ###Grenade Launcher ###RPG ###Mortar #Cartridges/Shells/Balls ##Commercial Cartridge ##Wildcat Cartridge ##Military Cartridge #Gun science ##Ballistics ##Terminology #Gun Part or Accessory ##Optics #Firearms #People #Companies #Gun politics ##Law and Safety ##Organizations #Stub Dimensions It doesn't matter if you use SI (metric) or English units of measure. Just put the conversion in parenthesis (). An example would be: *11.7 g (180 gr) *2700 ft/s (823 m) Gun Wiki uses the SI recognized forms of abbreviations: * g for gram not g. * ft/s for feet per second not ft./s. If you wish to write out the whole word like “pounds” that's fine. This may also be grammatically correct but just remember someone may come along and revert your word to an abbreviation. Gun Wiki does NOT space the abbreviations when it comes to cartridge length and width measurements: *12.7x99mm NATO not 12.7 x 99 mm NATO All other measurements may or may not be spaced at the user's discretion. Also there is always a difference in the conversion from one dimension to another. Its okay to round off the number: * 180 gr is equal to 11.663804 g; 11.7 is okay * 11.7 g is equal to 180.558593 gr; 181 is okay Just remember someone may come along and change your round off. Please, if you do change a rounded off number make it equal to the generally accepted number: *181 to 180 not 180.5586 or 180.6 Although this is a bit wonky, try to keep the number the same amount of digits; 11.7 has three digits and 180 has three digits. Again we are casual here and whatever is done in good faith is as much as anyone can ask. __NOEDITSECTION__